The Engineer
The Engineer is one of the 9 playable characters from Team Fortress 2. Background Born in Bee Cave, Texas, The Engineer, otherwise known as Dell is an amiable, soft-spoken good ol' boy who loves barbecues, guns, and higher education. Natural curiosity, ten years as a roughneck in the west Texas oilfields, and eleven hard science PhDs have trained him to design, build and repair a variety of deadly contraptions which helped him when he was hired by Blutarch/Redmond Mann to fight in the gravel wars among the other 8 mercenaries over worthless land. Powers and Abilities *'Dischord': The Engineer pulls out his trusty guitar, plays a chord, and then bashes it over the head of any enemy slow, unaware, or unfortunate enough to be in the way, breaking the guitar. Upon a successful hit, the enemy's head will appear to be pounded into their chest. *'Organ Grinder': the Engineer pulls a rip-cord from his mechanical prosthetic, revving the hand of his Gunslinger up to vicious speeds, after which he thrusts it forward, gibbing any enemy player slow, unaware, or simply unfortunate enough to be within reach. The attack will either grind the foes organs or stun anyone who may be invulnerable. *'Spellcasting': Thanks to the Spellbook Magazine, Engineer and the other mercenaries are able to find otherwise unobtainable spellbook pages, thanks to which they can perform magic spells. The spells are divided by the rarity of their pages. **Regular Magic Spells ***'Fireball': Engineer will shout "Capatus Crepitus" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. 2 charges ***'Ball O' Bats': Engineer will shout "Deus Invictus" and shoot a glowing ball out of his hands. Said ball will quickly turn into a swarm of bats, that will assault the victims, bring them into the air and make them bleed. 2 charges ***'Pumpkin MIRV' - Engineer will shout "Pactum Diabolus" and throw a bomb that leaves small "Pumpkin Bombs" when it explodes. The Pumpkin Bombs explode when shot. 1 charge. ***'Teleport': Engineer will shout "Ipsum Instantarium" and shoot a smoke ball. He will be teleported to the exact point on which the ball landed, and it will also heal 30 HPs of his. 2 charges. ***'Blast Jump': Engineer will shout "Amplus Tripudio" and jump at great heights. This spell also cures 25 HPs of his. 2 charges. ***'Stealth': Engineer will shout "Barpo Invisium" and turn invisible for 8 seconds. This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge. ***'ÜberHealth': Engineer will shout "Barpo Kabalto" and his HPs will be brought to twice This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge. **Rare Magic Spells ***'Minify': Engineer will shout "Paidum Celeris" and become minuscule (but with a giant head). This will make him faster, harder to hit, with faster attack times and making him able to jump infinitely. ***'Meteor Storm': Engineer will shout "Seismela Tremoro" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. If the fireball hits a foe, a group of meteors will appear from the sky and land on the victim. ***'Ball O' Lightning': Engineer will shout "Imputum Fulmenus" and fire continously a wave of electricity that will damage and slowly suck in everyone in front of him. ***'Summon: Skeletons': Engineer will shout "Mortis Animataris" and an army of skeletons will attack his foes. If they're not dead after 30 seconds, they will commit suicide. ***'Summon: MONOCOLUS': Engineer will shout "invokum MONOCULUS" and throw a skull at his foes. If it lands, a smaller clone of MONOCOLUS will start flying around and attack his summoner's enemies. Equipment *'Grappling Hook': Grapples to any surface. *'Canteens': Special canteen that can give Engineer an assortment of powerups. **'Ubercharge': Supplies 5 seconds of ÜberCharge to user (meaning they become invincible) **'Critical Hit Boost': Full critical hits for 5 seconds (meaning they deal more damage **'Ammo Refill': Instant ammo and clip refill *'Powerups': Obtained in the Mannpower gamemode **'Strength': Double damage for all weapons **'Resistance': Reduces incoming damage by 50% **'Vampire': All damage dealt is returned as health **'Reflect': 80% of damage received is reflected back to the attacker. Max health increased to 400. **'Haste': Double weapon firing and reload rate. Double clip size and max ammo count. Movement speed increased by 30%. **'Regeneration': Ammo and health regen. **'Precision': Greatly reduced bullet spread. Distance damage falloff immunity. **'Agility': Movement speed increased by 50%. Grapple speed increase. Jump height increased by 80%. Immune to fall damage. Instant weapon switch. **'Knockout': Restricts the carrier to Melee and Grappling Hook only. Health increases. Melee deals more damage. **'King': Increased health. Small health regeneration, small fire, and reload rate increase. All effects except maximum health increase are shared by nearby team mates, the regeneration buff is only applied to teammates who also have powerups. **'Plague': Touching an enemy gives them and their nearby team mates the plague. **'Supernova': Briefly stuns nearby visible enemies. Requires full Powerup meter. **'Uber': Provides an ÜberCharge for 35 seconds. **'Critical Hit': Temporary full crit power for 30 seconds. Primary Weapons *'Shotgun': Just a normal shotgun. Fires 6 shots before needing to reload. *'Frontier Justice': After his Sentry Gun is destroyed, Engineer gets 2 critical hits for every kill and 1 critical hit for every assist. *'Widowmaker': Instead of regular ammo, the Widowmaker uses metal as ammo, and for each hit dealt with the Widowmaker gives back ammo proportionate to the damage dealt. *'Pomson 6000': Has unlimited ammo and drains invisibility (like Spy's Cloak) and invulnerability (like the Medic's Ubercharge). *'Rescue Ranger': Instead of bullets, shoots out a special bolt that can both damage enemies and heal buildings, however he takes more damage while carrying buildings. *'Panic Attack': Holds 4 shots and then fires them all at once. Fire rate and bullet spread increases as Engie takes damage. Secondary Weapons *'Pistol': A standard semi-automatic pistol. 12 rounds per cartridge. *'Lugermorph': *'C.A.P.P.E.R': Like a pistol, but with lasers. Stands for "Captain's Advanced Pulsetron Particle Electromagnetic Raygun". *'Wrangler': Allows full control of Engineer's Sentry Gun, but is useless when outside a sentry's range. *'Giger Counter': *'Short Circuit': Like the Widowmaker, it uses Metal as ammo, and can destroy projectiles. Melee Weapons *'Wrench': Engie's standard tool for building buildings. Also is great for whacking people in the face. *'Necro Smasher:' A large wooden hammer. *'Prinny Machete:' A large machete. *'Golden Wrench': A wrench that turns foes into Austrailium after defeat. *'Saxxy:' A trophy made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Golden Frying Pan:' A frying pan made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Gunslinger': A prosthetic hand that allows the Engie to place Mini-Sentries instead of normal sentries and slightly increases his health. **'Mini Sentry': A small, weak Sentry that is barely effective in defending and has low health. However the come out almost instantly, unlike regular Sentries. *'Southern Hospitality': If hit by this, foes will suffer from the bleed effect. *'Jag': Engie can swing faster and build buildings faster, but it does less damage and repairs buildings slower. *'Eureka Effect': Can teleport The Engineer to either his base or his teleporter exit, and building Teleporters requires less metal, however Engie constructs all other buildings slower, and gets less metal from dispensers. PDA *'Construction PDA': Allows the Engineer to build all sorts of different gadgets. **'Sentry': An automatic firing tool, and his primary Area Denial. It has a range of 21 meters and does decent damage. Level 2 has a faster turning speed, greater durability, more ammo, and increased rate of fire. Level 3 Gains a boost in al the previously mentioned upgrades, as well as a mounted rocket-launcher that fires 4 missiles at whatever catches its attention. **'Dispenser': Continuously provides ammo, metal, and ammunition for all allies and the Engineer. Level 2 gains an upgraded speed in producing ammo, metal, ammunition, and health, with a greater amount of health for itself. Level 3 has every upgraded part of Level 2 upgraded again. **'Teleporters': A pair of teleporters that Engie places at two different places to warp himself or his allies form one place to another. The higher levels warp people at a faster speed and recharge faster. *'Destruction PDA': Instantly destroys any building he wants to, giving off damage to anyone nearby the explosion. Feats Strength *(LV 3 Sentry) Killed The Heavy with a few shots and a missile. *Owns the same model shotgun used by The Soldier that downed The Demoman in one shot. Speed *Like most characters, The Engineer can react to the firing speed of Heavy's Minigun, which fires approxmately 167 bullets per second. Durability *Wasn't fazed or damaged a a spaceship that had crashed inches away from his face. *Being electrocuted only made the Engineer drop his friendly attitude. **The electricity also made his back catch on fire, and he still wasn't fazed. *Survives 4 Missiles exploding at his feet. **AND the flight and fall caused by the force of such an explosion. Skill *Using the blueprints Supplied by Blutarch Mann, he developed his own Sentries, Dispensers, and Teleporters. *Built himself foils to his own boredom, including a recliner and a Rodeo Bull. *Expert in the use of Area Denials, devices used to prevent adversaries from accupying or traversing an area. *Discovered Sentient Life in bread Teleported by his Teleporter with the help of The Medic. *Earned 11 scientific degrees. *Was able to decipher his grandfathers writings and schematics regarding the machine he built to prolong life. *His teleporters can still work countries away. Weaknesses *Buildings require time and preparation to be used strategically and effectively. *Without much to do, the Engineer becomes laid-lack, even cocky. *Most of his arsenal relies on metal and ammunition. *Lacks mobility and moves lethargically in comparison to other classes. *Most vulnerable when setting up or moving buildings. *If he's too careless, he can risk harming himself with his own buildings. *Without a watchful eye, his Buildings can be easily destroyed. *Buildings are Susceptible to Energy Draining Devices/Methods (Like Sappers). *Sentry Busters, nuff said. Fun Facts *If you couldn't already tell, his real name is based of of the Computer hardware and Software company Dell. **What? Next you'll tell me his wife is named Toshiba!. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Valve Category:Team Fortress Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:True Neutral Category:North American Characters Category:Musicians Category:Completed Profiles Category:Scientists